What is going on?
by Muffin-DanishFreak
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto meet at a pool party, but they accidentally kiss and now poor Naruto is confused. bad summary but the story is hopefully better...and the rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

I sadly do not own anything Naruto related...poor me. Oh well. This is my first Fanfic ever so please review and tell me if its good or not and what I can fix about it. I would like some ideas for this story, besides my own, so if anyone is kind enough to read this please review. Thanks! : ) Enjoy the chapter even though it's short and bear with my mistakes.

Chapter 1: Accidents can be funny .or not

Sasuke's P.O.V

So it's Friday night and there is a pool party at Hinata's house. Everybody from school was going because it would be the first pool party of the summer and it would rock for just that reason. By the time Sasuke arrived all his fan girls were there asking him if he would go out with them.

Of course, Sasuke being the "cold" person he was, he just ignored them and walked up to the door of Hinata's not quite mansion yet house. He walked to the door and knocked to be polite but it was obvious that nobody would hear his knocking, so he just opened the door and walked in.

He was met by a wall of people so thick that he was starting to feel claustrophobic, so he tried to make his way quickly through the wall of people to the other side, which took at least a half an hour, or that's what it must have felt like. When he was on the other side he saw the sliding doors that lead out to the pool and went out of them into the cool night air.

He spied an empty chair and set his things on it, took off his shirt and shoes (fan girls squealing all the while), and did a perfect dive into the pool. He swam for awhile, then found an abandoned float and took it over.

He was attempting to relax because it was the summer after their senior year of high school, but the stupid fan girls were getting on his nerves. While attempting to relax he thought of the blonde dobe he thought about so much.

How his blonde hair fell in his eyes in a super sexy way or the way he walked with a sway in his hips without him doing it on purpose, or the way that the blonde acted that made the raven haired boy so attracted to him. All of his fan girls would be so disappointed to find out that the Uchiha was in fact bisexual, but he didn't really care because he only had eyes for one certain blonde at the moment.

Naruto's P.O.V

We are twenty minutes late for Hinata's pool party. The only reason we were late was because dog boy forgot to buy food for Akamaru. The poor dog would've starved if it wasn't for the fact that I reminded dog breath that Akamaru needed food. Then I got hungry so then we went and got some ramen, and now we're on our way to Hinata's house. All Kiba could talk about was how Shino would be there.

I understand that Kiba has a huge crush on Shino, but I mean no offense to my best friend but dang, he won't shut up about Shino and how mysterious and gorgeous he is. I had my eye on a certain someone also, but she would not even notice me if her life depended on it. Her name is Hinata. To me she was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. Yes at times she was very shy, but maybe I could help her work past that. I was daydreaming while pretending to listen to dog boy, when we arrived at Hinata's house.

Did I say house? I meant something that's between a mansion and a regular four bedroom house. It was huge. Kiba and I had only been here once before and that was at another party at Hinata's. We walked in the door only to be almost pushed right back out of it, there were so many people. They finally shoved their way through the mass of people and out the sliding doors to the pool. Kiba went to go look for an empty chair to put their stuff in. A few minutes later Kiba came back with a disappointed look on his face.

"There aren't any seats left " dog boy said sadly.

"I kinda figured that much when you came back with that look on your face" said Naruto with a chuckle. "But it's ok because it just means we have to put our stuff on the ground." I set my towel and other various things down on the ground beside a chair that had a navy blue shirt and a black towel on it. Then took off his shirt and shoes and walked to the edge of the pool. I looked around the pool to see who and how many people were in it. As it turned out very few people were even in the pool. Then next thing I knew I was being pushed into the pool and I hoped I wouldn't hit anybody.

Kiba's P.O.V

I just had to push the dobe in. That's what he gets for not listening to me on the way here. He was in the perfect position to be pushed in, so I had to take my chance. It was hilarious, but the only not funny thing was that he could have possibly landed on the Uchiha. That could have been a disaster, but a funny one at that.

Sasuke P.O.V

I was just floating along submersed in my own imaginings when I heard a scream, and upon hearing that I cracked an eye open to see a very tan, blond person literally flying towards me. I was wondering why this person could possibly be flying at me when he landed on me and the air lungs went out with a whoosh. I quickly opened my eyes the rest of the way to see Naruto lying on top of me.

'This is interesting but why is he on top of me? Not that I'm not enjoying this but I didn't think that Naruto even liked me in that way but whatever. I like this.' The raven was surprised of course but he was enjoying this very much, and the temptation to kiss the blonde was very overwhelming, and he didn't know if he would be able to hold himself back.

"Sorry, Sasuke, Kiba pushed me into the pool I didn't think I would land on anybody" stuttered Naruto while blushing slightly.

"Hmmm It's quite alright. Accidents happen " Sasuke replied calmly. The temptation grew so overwhelming, so Sasuke gave up trying to hold himself back and pulled the blonde's face close to his, and kissed him softly on the lips. Naruto blushed deeper but didn't pull away, so Sasuke deepened the kiss by licking Naruto's lips asking permission to enter, but then the blonde pulled away quickly. Naruto was blushing so hard that his face looked like a tomato.

Naruto's P.O.V

'Sasuke Uchiha was kissing me. What the heck was going on? The weird part was that I was sort of enjoying it a little bit. But that was weird because we're both guys ' The blonde was very confused at the moment so he just rolled over and fell into the pool. He then swam quickly away from the raven and swam on the other side of the pool and tried really hard to stay away from the Uchiha. After awhile Sasuke got out off the pool and dried off, put his shirt on and walked into the house/mansion. Then Naruto turned to Kiba who was also in the pool.

"Why did you push me in? I landed on Sasuke; I thought he was going to kill me!"

Kiba just laughed for awhile, then said "It didn't look like he was going to kill you from where I was standing!" while laughing his head off.

"It's not funny, dog breath!" Naruto replied blushing furiously.

"I think the Uchiha has the hots for you!" said Kiba semi jokingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's P.O.V

"I think your imagining things " stuttered a blushing Naruto. 'I don't think Sasuke would like me .and besides I'm a guy and I don't like guys that way...do I? Whatever this is so weird. I'm going to get out of this pool, I'm getting pruned.'

So after that quick thought I quickly got out of the pool only to be smacked in the head by Kiba who had already gotten out of the pool.

"Hey! What was that for?" shouted the blonde.

"Because I felt like it, and just because I can" stated Kiba

"That's not fair!" replied Naruto.

"Life's not fair" Kiba said simply.

Naruto growled and grabbed his towel, dried off, and put his shirt and shoes back on.

"I'm going inside to the party. You coming with me?" asked Naruto.

"No I think I'm going to stay out her a bit" said Kiba while looking towards the doors distractedly. Naruto turned towards the doors to see what Kiba was staring at, and smiled. It was Shino that Kiba had spotted, of course.

"Ok I'll just you leave you out here then." Naruto said while walking away chuckling.

He walked inside and was again met by a wall of bodies so jam packed together he had to fight he way against the tide to get to the kitchen.

When he finally made his way into the kitchen, he saw Sasuke drinking from a red plastic cup.

He walked around the raven to a bottle of water. He took several gulps of water before he noticed that the Uchia was staring at him.

"Is there a problem?" asked Naruto trying to play it cool.

"None at all" replied the raven.

"Then stop staring at me. Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's considered rude to stare?" Naruto said.

"Nope, my mother left when I was little, and my brother was to busy working to worry about teaching me manners" replied Sasuke.

"Oh ." Naruto said awkwardly.

There was silence for a few moments, then suddenly the raven leaned in and kissed Naruto for the second time that night and Naruto didn't stop it yet again.

He actually put his hands in the raven's hair while Sasuke pushed him up against the counter deepening the kiss. Sasuke heard a slight moan as he nibbled on the blonde's bottom lip.

He smirked into the kiss and kissed Naruto harder. Naruto was enjoying it and Sasuke knew it, but at the sane time Naruto was having a war with his brain.

'I can't be doing this. I like Hinata, not him, and I'm not gay. Although it's obvious that Sasuke is. But it feels ten times better than anything I've ever imagined doing with Hinata. But what if somebody comes in and sees us? Do I honestly care right now? I have to stop this before it goes any farther .but I don't want it to stop ' Naruto couldn't decide if should break up the kiss or not, but just as he was about to make his decision Sasuke pulled away from him breathing hard.

"I really like you Naruto" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear and he shivered from Sasuke's warm breath in his ear.

"I um I " Naruto stuttered. He couldn't think of any words to say, so he just stood there breathless.

"I really, really like you Naruto" Sasuke said again. He was having fun messing with the blonde boy.

"Sasuke are you drunk?" Naruto asked the raven.

"Nope" he replied smiling. He leaned in to kiss the blonde again but Naruto pulled away.

"I sorry Sasuke, I just can't do this." Naruto turned and walked into the mass of people. He quickly got lost in the crowd.

"I will find you Naruto and you will be mine." Sasuke whispered to himself as he watched the blonde walk away from him.

Sasuke's P.O.V

'That was amazing! He tasted like sugar. Out of the few guys I had kissed, Naruto had to be the best one so far. Not that I would go around chasing any boys once I had Naruto, but still. And Naruto looked so hot floundering for words, and I got a nice view of his rear as he was walking away. Wow...maybe I'm trying to catch him too fast Nah' thought Sasuke to himself.

After Naruto walked away Sasuke waited a few minutes and then plunged himself into the mass of people to find his blonde. He was hindered by the fact that there was a lot of people but he still continued his search for the little fox.

After awhile of searching Sasuke finally found Naruto off to the side of the dance floor. Sasuke went around the crowd so that he was behind the blonde.

He quietly walked up to his back, then slowly snaked his arms around Naruto's waist. He chuckled when he felt the boy jump, and whispered in his ear "Hello there Naruto. I have found you yet again."

"I ." said Naruto.

"You know that you enjoy me holding you. You know how much I want you to be mine." Sasuke whispered into his ear, he smiled when he felt the boy in his arms shiver.

Sasuke placed a warm kiss on Naruto's neck, and heard the boy moan, which was surprising because of how loud the music was. Which meant that he had actually moaned pretty loud.

He pulled the fox boy closer to him while turning the boy to face him, then kissed him quite passionately.

"Nnn .." mumbled Naruto.

Sasuke pulled them into a closet, locked the door, and pulled on the light. As it turned out it was an empty closet with an abandoned mattress in it.

'How ironic' thought the Uchia looking briefly at the mattress. Then he looked at Naruto, who was blushing furiously.

"What's wrong Naruto? Didn't expect me to like guys? Well to tell the truth I like both, and I really like you" stated the raven.

"I um " Naruto stuttered before he got cut off by a deep kiss from Sasuke. Sasuke licked the other boys' bottom lip to gain entrance. And this time Naruto didn't turn away, but let Sasuke's probing tongue into his waiting mouth. So for the next half hour the two boys had a heavy MAKE OUT SESSION (inside joke kinda), and came up for air only when they needed it desperately. When they finally stopped playing tonsil hockey Sasuke said while smirking "I told you that you liked it." He saw that the blonde had immediately reacted to his words by blushing tomato red.

"I might have .enjoyed it maybe a little " mumbled Naruto. The blonde was looking around the closet. Sasuke looked at the boy and was thinking of how sweet and innocent the dobe looked at the moment.

"Dobe what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" asked Sasuke in a concerned voice.

Naruto was shocked by the concern that was in Sasuke's voice. He looked up to see that raven's face was also concerned.

"N-no I'm okay I was just thinking of how much I really liked the way it felt when you kissed me ." Naruto said softly.

"Oh would you like me to do it again?" asked Sasuke with a small smile. Naruto nodded so Sasuke leaned in and kissed him softly. They kissed deeply and passionately for the next few minutes and when they broke apart naruto looked at his cell phone to check the time.

"Wow .it's gotten pretty late" mumbled naruto.

Sasuke checked the time also then agreed that they should get back to the party that was if it was even still going. When they exited the closet they saw that the party was still going strong so that meant that nobody could have noticed them missing. They went back into the kitchen to hydrate their mouths after playing tonsil hockey. Sasuke handed Naruto a bottle of water.

"Well that was fun " said Naruto softly.

Sasuke chuckled, he didn't expect things to go this good, he had expected some sort of resistance from the blonde, but there really wasn't any.

"You're such a dobe." Sasuke said.

"I'm not a dobe, teme!" retorted Naruto while pouting. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another chapter after what three years...? And even though it's short, I hope you enjoy it... **

And no I don't own anything except the plot...

* * *

Chapter 3: Confrontation

Unknowingly, Sakura had watched Sasuke and Naruto walk into the closet. She cursed that stupid, little, blonde brat. How dare he even touch a hair on her precious Sasuke's head.  
That blonde dobe had no right to touch her man. Of course in reality Sasuke didn t even like her, let alone could he stand her. But she was president of Sasuke s official (to her anyways)  
fan club. Sasuke though, tried his hardest to ignore his fan club , but try as he might, they followed him a lot of the places he went.

In a different part of the huge room Sasuke and Naruto were standing together. Naruto was trying not to blush or to think too hard about what had happened earlier that evening.  
Sasuke was mentally acting out of character, although outside he looked the same as ever. 'Oh... wow! Naruto actually liked me kissing him.. I imagined that I d have to work harder to even get this close. But I still have some sort of work cut out for me... Maybe I can get him to truly like me.. hmm... We ll see what happens.' The party carried far into the early morning and it was dawn before anyone started leaving, but most stayed. Naruto and Sasuke were having a discussion about nothing in particular when a loud, drunk, pink haired thing attached itself to Sasuke s arm. He looked down with a look of utter disgust plain on his pale face.

"Sasuke! Come dance with me!" the pink haired girl suggested loudly with difficulty due to her drunkenness.

"Get off of me Sakura." Sasuke replied in a cold voice.

"B-but... you ve spent all night with that blonde haired dobe! It s time you payed some attention to your girlfriend." She whined at the raven.

Sasuke glared daggers at the clingy female.

"You need to get this through your little head you numskull. Not now, in the future, or EVER will I date you. I DON T LIKE YOU! Your obsessive,  
clingy, and whiny and a whole lot more! Leave me the hell alone!" Slightly out of breath because of his little rant, he turned on his heal and walked out of Hinata s house into the huge yard.  
Sakura finished her little pity cry and turned to glare at Naruto who seemed shocked at the whole confrontation.

"You will never get him, he's mine!" Said the girl venomously.  
After which she turned and left without a word more. Naruto semi-shrugged, very confused and went in search of Sasuke.

After twenty minutes of useless searching he was about to give up. Hearing an odd noise coming from the pool house (which is never a good thing) and went over to investigate (which never turns out good). He got there and opened the door quietly in case someone was in trouble. But what he found instead was worse. He saw Hinata with a guy he didn t know in a very compromising position. Hinata's shirt was all the way unbuttoned and her skirt had been pushed haphazardly up around her waist. All movement had stopped when Naruto let out a small gasp of astonishment. He quickly backed out and closed the door as he heard Hinata call his name, but he just walked away quietly in shock.

Sasuke found Naruto sitting in a chair staring off into space about five minutes later. 'What's wrong with him..?' he thought to himself. Naruto was still looking off unseeingly when Sasuke crouched down in front of him.  
"Naruto...?" the raven questioned.  
A few minutes of silence and he tried again, shaking him slightly this time. "Hey Naruto...NARUTO!"

Huh...? he responded slowly.  
"What happened? What s wrong?"

"N-nothings wrong... I m fine." the blonde said looking down briefly then looking back at Sasuke with a very fake smile plastered on his face.

'I know better than that dobe.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Well what do you usually eat for breakfast?" questioned the raven.

"Um...what?" replied the blonde quite stupidly.

"Dobe..., it s practically time for breakfast..."

"Uh... well, usually ramen... or anything I can find in the fridge.."

"I'm taking you to breakfast." The raven's tone was commanding but gentle at the same time.

Naruto just looked up at him and nodded in compliance.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really, truly, deeply sorry for not adding any chapter for years! I didn't think anyone would like this so I kinda just posted the first two chapters and let it be. Stupid of me really... But I hope you like this chapter...? So um.. yeah review, please? Even if it's constructive criticism or whatever. Review!**


End file.
